


The Summertime and Butterflies (all belong to your creation)

by LouisLeftAirpod



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Zayn Malik, Bartender Louis Tomlinson, Domestic Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Everyone Loves Niall Horan, Fluff, Harry works at a Nursery school, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Model Liam Payne, Mutual Pining, Narry - Freeform, Niall is lowkey a sugar daddy, Road Trip, Zouis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisLeftAirpod/pseuds/LouisLeftAirpod
Summary: What's a better way to de-stress then to go on vacation?An AU where Harry's got 99 problems and kissing Louis could solve all of them.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 4





	The Summertime and Butterflies (all belong to your creation)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just letting you guys know that the chapters with usually be much longer than this one, as this was just the beginning! Lots of love everyone :DD

Louis:

Louis has successfully had the worst night ever. That was dramatic, but after kicking at least five men out of a bar for throwing beer cans against the wall when they were refused more drinks, he figured he deserved to be dramatic. 

Work was stressful, life in general was stressful if he was being honest. He probably had laundry to do, bills that he needed to pay, and on top of that all of his friends lived around 714 miles away. 

He met Harry, Niall, Liam, and Zayn around four years ago when they stumbled into the bar, Niall shouting something along the lines of, “I will shove lucky charms up all of your asses if one of you doesn't buy me a pint right now.” 

He liked them instantly.

However, he always seemed to like Harry slightly more. How could he not? His curly hair and green eyes and those dimples that Louis just wanted to-

Well okay then. 

They all know that Louis likes Harry the most, and for the most part they accept it, (Accept when Louis lets Harry win at fifa, but does he really care)

Nope. 

He had just been on a call with Zayn, talking about his next auctions and how things were at home. Niall was doing well, and he and Harry were on the phone a few days ago, both of their schedules giving them not much time to talk, so when he woke up to 9 missed calls from Harry, he knew something was wrong.

\-----

He nearly shot out of bed, his head beginning to race with different possibilities, before he heard a strangled “Lou?” come through the phone.

“Harry, love, what's wrong?” 

He heard shuffling through the phone. “I-I just miss you, and the kids at work,” more sniffling “They wont stop yelling and my head won't stop hurting, a-and I still have so many papers to grade and-”

“Calm down love, breathe with me yeah?”  
He could hear Harry’s intake of breath through the phone. 

“Where are you right now?” He asked.

“The bathroom.” 

“Okay, why don’t you walk to your bedroom and get into your bed, then you can explain what happened to me.” 

“Okay.” Harry whispered.

While Harry was walking to his room, Louis couldn’t help but think about how he has never heard Harry even whine before, let alone cry. 

If he's being honest it feels like his heart was being chewed on and spit out. He can’t imagine how Harry’s feeling right now.

Once he heard the rumple of Harry’s covers, he began, “Now I want you to explain slowly to me what’s been happening to you.” 

“Yeah, okay.” He cleared his throat, “It’s just been hard Lou, I can’t sleep, the kids in my classes wont listen to me, my head always hurts and if it’s not my head then it’s something else and i’m just so fucking tired and I miss you so much it hurts.” He began, “Niall’s busy with work and Zayn and Liam are still the same as ever, but we’re all so busy, i’m pretty sure I havent seen Niall for three days, and ever since the kids parents found out I was gay they have been taking their kids out of my class, I don’t know if I can do this anymore and I selfishly wish you were here right now and I called you at 4 a.m because i’m a mess and i’m so so sorry.” 

“You aren’t selfish Harry, don’t you ever think that.” He paused, “You're the least selfish person I’ve ever met.”

He took a deep breath. 

“I love you H, you-”

Harry interrupted, “Love you too.”

“Please don’t be sorry for telling me this.” He started, “I know that were all busy right now, but it will be okay, Niall told me that he’ll be home tomorrow, Zayn just finished one of his paintings, and you know you can call me anytime, I don't care if it’s 6 in the morning or 11 p.m, I'll always be here.”

He heard a timid “Thank you Lou.” Come through the line.

“Are you off today?” Louis questioned.

“Uhm I think so, yeah.” Harry responded.

“You should get some sleep love, when you wake up I promise to call you, sound okay?” 

“Sounds good,” Harry yawned.

“Okay, goodnight Harry.”

“Night Lou.”

Louis booked the next available flight to New York.


End file.
